


Even the strongest have their moments of fatigue

by crialf



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Biscotti, Gennex - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Fluff, Panic Attacks, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, X Factor Italia, XF9, tanti feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crialf/pseuds/crialf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex è quello calmo che non si scompone davanti alle difficoltà, ma a volte la pressione è troppa anche per lui e ad aggravare il tutto c'è Genn...che fa e dice cose <em>da Genn</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the strongest have their moments of fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Ogni riferimento a fatti realmente accaduti e a persone realmente esistenti è da ritenersi puramente casuale. Non intendo offendere in alcun modo nessuno.

Gli occupanti del loft sono ormai da un paio d'ore nelle braccia di morfeo, eccetto Alex che cerca di scaricare la tensione facendo una doccia.  
Si sente stanchissimo e vorrebbe solamente addormentarsi per spegnere il cervello, ma il susseguirsi di frammenti di pensieri intrusivi glielo impedisce.

_"Che schifo"_ Quel commento pronunciato da Genn gli rimbomba incessantemente nella testa e Alex non può fare a meno di rivivere quel momento.   
Quella sera, la Baell Squad aveva registrato i videodiari settimanali e in puro stile Baell, chiacchiere randomiche si alternavano a battute ironiche. Una di queste era uscita dalle labbra di Davide, che aveva proposto di scrivere una canzone riguardo i biscotti e Alex, spontaneamente mosso dall'istinto, si era trovato a cantare un verso di Empty bed guardando negli occhi Gennaro. 

_"Che schifo"_  La voce di Gennaro riecheggia nelle sue orecchie. Fortunatamente adesso Alex si può permettere di liberare una smorfia di amarezza, invece di stare al gioco come era stato costretto qualche ora fa.   
Razionalmente Alex sa benissimo che Genn aveva detto quelle due maledette parole in modo scherzoso, per fingersi annoiato e allora perché dentro di sé sente crescere un sentimento di fastidio e di delusione? Forse perché mentre cantava, Alex, aveva scorto un fugace lampo di sdegno attraversare gli occhi azzurri dell'amico. 

Anni di conoscenza, hanno reso Alex capace di percepire ogni minima variazione dell'umore di Genn, ma nonostante tutto, questa volta proprio non riesce a capire quale sia la motivazione dietro quello sguardo disgustato.  
Anzi, ad Alex non interessa nemmeno saperla. Empty bed è la prima canzone che hanno scritto insieme, così intrisa di sentimenti e ricordi che per Alex può essere trattata solamente con affetto e devozione. La parola "schifo" non deve essergli accostata nemmeno per scherzo e con questa consapevolezza, uscendo dalla doccia, sbatte la porta.

In accappatoio si dirige nella stanza da letto alla ricerca del pigiama. Entrando si sofferma a guardare Gennaro che sembra dormire pacificamente. Pur sentendosi irritato dal comportamento dell'amico, non può fare a meno di soffermarsi sul suo viso, così famigliare e così perfetto, proprio come ci tiene a specificare ogni singola ragazza che incontrano.

Ecco che la voce di Gennaro si impossessa nuovamente della testa di Alex:  _"Alè, sei brutto", "sembri un ananas", "sei poco simpatico", "Alè sei una persona squallida"_.   
Afferrato il pigiama, Alex si chiude nuovamente in bagno, apre il rubinetto affinché il rumore dell'acqua corrente copra quello delle lacrime che gli scendono copiose sul viso e si siede a terra abbracciando le ginocchia.

Cerca ancora di convincersi che Gennaro non pensa davvero quelle cose di lui, sa che l'amico è semplicemente impacciato nell'esprimere commenti positivi; allora perché Genn non ha problemi a fare complimenti ad altre persone? Alex l'ha sentito distintamente ammirare i capelli di Davide o elogiare le varie sfumature della figaggine di Giòsada. 

Che il problema sia davvero lui stesso? quello che è, non è abbastanza?   
Alex ha sempre saputo di essere esteticamente mediocre, ma non gliene è mai importato troppo, si è sempre considerato fortunato per il talento musicale che ha cercato di coltivare il più possibile. Eppure anni di studio di canto e di chitarra, l'hanno reso solamente "quell'altro" degli Urban Strangers, al contrario di Gennaro  che risplende pur faticando meno. Alex non ne è invidioso, anzi, anche lui è catturato dalla bravura dell'amico e questo lo porta a chiedersi se la sua persona non costituisca un impedimento, discograficamente parlando. Già, l'avventura ad xfactor gli ha aperto gli occhi sull'ipocrisia del mondo dello showbiz, dove per vendere i dischi servono soprattutto i bei faccini, motivo per cui Massimiliano e Leonardo, due buoni artisti e ancor più brave persone, hanno dovuto abbandonare il programma così presto.  
Alex sente che per Gennaro farebbe di tutto, forse anche rinnegare la musica.  _No,_  il Gennaro con cui è cresciuto, non lo metterebbe mai di fronte a quella scelta.

Vorrebbe urlare a squarcia gola per cercare di uscire da questo circolo vizioso di pensieri negativi. Nonostante si renda conto che queste considerazioni non sono frutto dell'oggettività, ma sono alimentate dallo stress, dall'insicurezza e dalla paura, non riesce a calmarsi. Vorrebbe continuare a piangere, ma gli occhi sono secchi, il respiro si fa sempre più affannoso come se i polmoni non raccogliessero ossigeno.   
Sente la vista offuscarsi e dentro di lui si insinua il dubbio di avere un attacco di panico. Come ha fatto a non riconoscerlo prima? proprio lui che ha aiutato svariate volte Gennaro a tranquillizzarsi e a riprendere contatto con la realtà in situazioni analoghe.

No, non è possibile, lui è la roccia, quello serio, affidabile e con il sangue freddo in ogni occasione. Non si è mai potuto concedere il lusso di abbandonarsi all'ansia, perché altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a rassicurare Genn. Ma forse questa volta Alex vuole essere salvato invece di salvare, vuole un gesto concreto e tangibile da parte dell'amico.

Amico, amicizia, parole complesse. Alex e Genn conoscono ogni singolo dettaglio della vita dell'altro, riescono a leggersi nel pensiero, hanno obiettivi comuni e condividono la passione più grande della loro vita. Le loro personalità e le loro attitudini, non solo si completano a vicenda, ma unite permettono alle individualità singole di risaltare, come se, quando sono insieme diventano la versione migliore di se stessi.

Ad Alex piace la persona che diventa in presenza di Genn, questo l'ha saputo fin dal primo giorno.   
_Ad Alex piace Genn_. Ammettere questo invece è stato un lungo percorso, che gli è costato non poche lacrime, perché sa che dovrà tenerlo segreto per sempre pur di non rovinare l'amicizia e il rapporto lavorativo.

Nonostante Alex abbia cercato di soffocare i suoi sentimenti, è sicuro che Genn abbia captato qualcosa, altrimenti non si spiegherebbe perché l'amico è sempre restio ad iniziare un contatto fisico con lui, specialmente davanti alle telecamere.  
Alex ripassa mentalmente tutte le volte in cui Cattelan ha annunciato i non eliminati ad ogni singolo live e mai una volta Gennaro si era sporto per abbracciarlo in quel momento così pieno di tensione. 

Però Gennaro li abbraccia, gli amici. E' un fatto, come provano le decine di fotografie mentali di Gennaro abbarbicato su Giosada o del collo di Gennaro teneramente cinto dalle braccia di Davide e ogni volta Alex desiderava essere partecipe di quei gesti e non spettatore.  
Certo, Gennaro si lasciava abbracciare senza problemi, ma Alex vorrebbe che lo slancio affettivo partisse dall'altro, ne ha un bisogno viscerale, per avere la certezza di essere desiderato, almeno come amico. 

Mentre questi pensieri si susseguono senza sosta, il cuore di Alex batte sempre più forte, tanto che gli sembra balzare fuori dal petto, anche il ronzio nelle orecchie diventa sempre più insistente e improvvisamente tutto è nero.

Gennaro, da quando è iniziata l'avventura di xfactor, dormirebbe in qualsiasi luogo e in qualsiasi momento, a patto di sapere dove si trovi Alex.   
Prima di coricarsi, ha notato una certa mestizia negli occhi dell'amico, ma non gli ha dato troppo peso, imputandola alla onnipresente stanchezza o alla nostalgia di casa. Ad ogni modo, vedere il letto vuoto dall'altro lato della stanza, gli impedisce di addormentarsi profondamente.   
_Quanto ci mette per fare una doccia?_  non è da Alex impiegarci così tanto. Dopo averlo sentito tornare in camera a rovistare nell'armadio, Gennaro inizia a pregustare il sonno a cui finalmente si sarebbe potuto abbandonare tra qualche minuto. 

Rumore di acqua corrente, di nuovo. Genn sbuffa chiedendosi perché Alex lo voglia torturare così proprio quella notte in cui sono stanchissimi per la giornata estenuante appena trascorsa. Mentre Gennaro maledice telepaticamente la lentezza di Alex, sente un tonfo sordo provenire dalla stanza accanto e senza neanche il tempo di realizzare, è in piedi davanti alla porta del bagno.  
  
Quando Gennaro vede un Alex pallido, riverso a terra, probabilmente svenuto, sente crescere dentro di se la rabbia: ogni volta che lui era stato male, Alex gli era stato accanto, pronto a confortarlo e invece l'unica volta che Alex ha avuto bisogno di lui, l'ha lasciato solo.  
Accantonando immediatamente la voglia di fuggire e disperarsi, Gennaro soccorre l'amico e dopo avergli sollevato le gambe, inizia a scrollarlo per le spalle "Alè, Alè, frà, ci sei?", poi finalmente due pupille nere reagiscono e lo fissano.

Alex ha freddo, è stordito ma sente una voce famigliare parlargli. Pur non capendo le parole, riconosce subito il tono ansioso e preoccupato di Gennaro e istintivamente sussurra "sto bene, te lo giuro". Per Alex è imperativo non aumentare l'ansia dell'amico, tanto meno esserne la causa e anche in stato di semi-incoscienza farebbe di tutto per proteggerlo.   
Piano piano, il sangue torna a scorrergli nelle vene e riacquistata la piena padronanza di sé, Alex vede Genn seduto davanti a lui, tremante. 

Troppe emozioni stanno combattendo dentro Gennaro: paura che Alex si sia fatto male, biasimo per non essere andato a cercarlo prima, felicità nel vedere il colore tornare sulle guance del moro e nel profondo anche rimorso per essersi un po' isolato da lui in queste ultime settimane.

Gennaro ha sempre provato sincero affetto nei confronti di Alex, è l'unica persona che lo capisce nel profondo, che lo supporta e lo sprona senza irritarlo e soprattutto con lui condivide la bolla urban, quel mondo fatto di musica e di speranze per il futuro che è diventata la sua ragione di vita da quattro anni.   
Questa affinità con Alex, gli è sempre stata lampante, anche se inizialmente l'aveva imputata al divario tra loro due e i coetanei di Somma, impegnati solamente a pensare al calcio, alle automobili e alle ragazze.   
Gradualmente si è accorto che i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell'amico erano ben più profondi e a riprova di ciò, nel loft pur essendo circondato da altri musicisti ed avendo creato legami stretti con alcuni di loro, Gennaro si ritrova sempre e comunque a gravitare attorno al moro.

Secondo Gennaro quella situazione è imbarazzante, si sente troppo dipendente da Alex e il fatto che provi anche desiderio fisico per lui, complica notevolmente la sua posizione.  
Da adolescente aveva sperimentato con qualche ragazzo e con qualche ragazza, concludendo che per lui l'amore è una questione di  _"persona"_  e non di genere, di questo però non ha mai parlato con Alex per paura di velare di ambiguità il loro rapporto. 

Ambiguità che però ha scoperto essere palese. Giusto durante la prima settimana di convivenza ad xfactor, si era trovato ad origliare Elisa che elencava ai suoi compagni di gruppo diverse prove a favore della sua teoria, secondo la quale gli Urban strangers fossero anche amanti. Per mettere a tacere quelle voci, Gennaro prese la decisione di evitare ogni gesto di affetto nei confronti di Alex.  _Forse facendo ciò ha inavvertitamente trascurato l'amicizia con il moro? Che le sue non-azioni siano state la causa degli eventi di questa notte?_

Di fronte a quegli occhi neri così profondi e così bisognosi che lo fissano, Gennaro si abbandona all'istinto ed abbraccia Alex, il quale ricambia con trasporto, serrando i pugni sul retro della sua maglietta, come a non volerlo lasciar più andare.   
_Andare dove poi?_  Gennaro è attratto da Alex come una calamita e non riesce ad immaginare un futuro, né tanto meno un presente lontano dall'amico.

Dopo qualche secondo Gennaro sente che le mani di Alex allentano progressivamente la presa e capisce che l'amico è ancora debole e ha bisogno di zuccheri.  
"Alè, ce la fai a camminare? Andiamo in cucina che ti preparo un thè caldo con i biscotti? Dai, se hai pazienza ti preparo i  _"nostri"_  biscotti, il loro profumo ti mette sempre di buon umore".   
Alla proposta, Alex sembra annuire, quindi Gennaro lo aiuta ad alzarsi sporgendosi con il busto verso le spalle dell'altro.   
  
Dopo aver sentito quelle parole pronunciate con così tanta naturalezza dall'amico, in Alex si accende la speranza che tutte le sue paranoie siano solo frutto di fraintendimenti ingigantiti e quei grandi occhi azzurri preoccupati che gli stanno scrutando l'anima, sembrano confermarglielo.   
Gennaro nel cuore della notte è venuto lì per lui, è arrivato nel momento del suo massimo bisogno per salvarlo, questo è un fatto oggettivo e incontrovertibile.  
Messo di fronte a tutte queste evidenze, Alex non riesce a trattenersi e poggia le sue labbra su quelle di Gennaro. Il bacio è breve e casto, proprio perché entrambi sanno di dover ancora mostrare all'altro quell'ultimo pezzo di cuore che tenevano nascosto, prima di potersi lasciar andare completamente.

La mattina successiva l'iperattiva Elisa, è come sempre la prima a svegliarsi e appena uscita dalla camera, sente un forte odore di biscotti bruciati.   
Per capire chi diavolo cucini biscotti all'alba, si dirige in cucina.  _Che sia forse una sorpresa dalla produzione che ha portato Banderas e Rosita al loft?_  
  
Aperta la porta, Elisa si accorge che purtroppo non ci sono ospiti speciali, ma capisce che comunque sarà un'ottima giornata, infatti i 200 euro scommessi con Fabio sono appena diventati suoi e decide di immortalare per i posteri la scena che le si para davanti: Alessio è sdraiato a terra, con un grembiule come cuscino e abbraccia Gennaro che, sopra di lui, dorme nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro. 

Capelli imbrattati, impronte di mani sporche di farina sui loro vestiti, unite ad alcuni utensili caduti a terra, raccontano nitidamente una storia, i cui dettagli appartengono a quella bolla urban in cui il mondo esterno non dovrebbe entrare.

Però questo ad Elisa non importa, le serve una prova schiacciante per mostrare di aver sempre avuto ragione e tutta gongolante si avvia a passo spedito verso la camera degli uomini.   
Il povero Fabio ancora beatamente addormentato, non sa che da lì a qualche minuto dovrà rinunciare a comprarsi quel nuovo giubbotto metallizzato che desiderava da un po’.   
Tutta colpa di Elisa e del suo fiuto infallibile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> E' la prima volta che pubblico una fan fiction e sto in sbattella.   
> Da quando mi è salpata la ship Gennex non sono riuscita a trattenere gli headcanon e mi sono sentita obbligata a contribuire al fandom con del materiale.
> 
> Spero che dalla ff si capisca il mio amore smisurato per quel cinnamon roll che è Alex e quanto si meriti valanghe di complimenti ed affetto.
> 
> Per onestà intellettuale, voglio precisare che il titolo è una citazione di Nietzsche.  
> Chiedo perdono per il pessimo riassunto.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Sara che oltre a farmi da beta, sopporta e condivide i miei momenti di sclero disagioso.


End file.
